The Unaired Episode
by Scaryboy10
Summary: This is the story of the unknown episode of total drama all stars, when one of the contestants has a secret past, a cruel prank turns deadly. Told by one of Chris' New Interns Steve. Still In Progress
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I Do not own anything mentioned in this story, all rights belong to Stephen King and Cartoon Network.

This is my first Fanfiction so be kind and tell me what i should improve on and if I should write more thanks! -Joseph

The Unaired Episode

Hello, my name is Steve. You probably don't know me, matter of fact I'm almost positive that you don't know me. I used to be one of Chris' Interns, not one of my best moments in my life because now I highly regret it, not because of the way he treated his interns, I expected that, I do watch the show regularly. No, its because of what happened. I was never on camera, I worked backstage setting up the challenges and what not, but this is not about me, this is about the incident.

I remember when I first arrived there on the island, when Chris had approval to do an all star season I signed up right there to be an intern, even though I know about the way he treats them. I brought my own clothes, food, bedsheets, etc. So I was prepared. When we got there Chris told us what we were going to do, Set up challenges, test them, count the elimination pictures, etc. He then told us who was going to be here, "The most valued players from the original and new casts" he said, "Its going to be great, ratings will go through the roof" He then started to list the names of the kids in the cast. Personally I thought Owen would be in here because he was my favorite, But as we all know he wasn't. "The cast will be made up with two teams." No surprise there I thought, Every season had its own teams. "The two teams will be The Heroic Hamsters and The Villainous Vultures" My fellow intern Jack raised his hand "So this season will be like a hero versus villains thing?" He asked "Exactly" Chris replied. Huh, this should be interesting heros versus villains I thought. "The Heroic Hamsters will be made up by Cameron, Courtney, Lindsay, Mike, Sam, Sierra, and Zoey" Well that makes sense, they are all the really nice people on the show, except for Courtney I think she's stuck up, Sierra is kind of annoying, Lindsay is just plain stupid, but she is nice so I try not to mind it. Zoey is just a pure sweetheart, except when she went commando last season, that was kind of scary. Mike seems nice, but I never know when he is Mike, or someone else, must be hard for Zoey to live with that, but they seem happy so I guess she doesn't really mind. Sam and Cameron, I really don't have an opinion on them, I just know Sam is a gamer, and Cameron is just, innocent. Chris started again "The Villainous Vultures will be made up by, Alejandro, which will be a surprise, he's hiding in a robot I wonder hows he doing, its been pretty much a year. Anyway It will be made up of Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, and Scott." I pretty much agree with their team, they are supposed to be villains. But I don't understand why Gwen is there, yeah she is goth but she's so nice, why is she on this team, then I remembered why.

Heather is just a plain bitch, Jo is annoying, Scott, I don't really have an opinion on him he's just a farm boy. Lightning is cocky, Alejandro, again I don't have an opinion on him, But then theres Duncan, He seems way too familiar, like I known him from somewhere before, This is probably because I had a kid in my class named Duncan, but he was a total opposite, He was extremely timid, and really didn't have any friends, everyone made fun of him, he always wore old way to mature clothes, not in a bad way probably because his dad was a crazy religious nut, he always told everyone they were going to hell, Duncan was bullied like crazy, Intel one day he was kicked out of school for assaulting two of his bullies, they just were flung off the ground and passed out, No one was there and they suffered extreme brain injury. When they asked about it they said an unknown force flung them to the ground, No one believed them due to their brain injuries. After he was kicked out of school he and his dad moved away, we never saw him again. This couldn't be him, could it? No they look completely different, but still he looks familiar. "Alright get some rest, the contestants will be here tomorrow". We had no idea what we were getting ourselves into.


	2. Prank Day Part One

In the morning of the first day of shooting, before the contestants arrived Chris was having an argument with the producers on the phone. After he got off the phone he told us interns what the call was about, "The producers think, we should be more interactive with our viewers" Chris said, Thats when another Intern said "So what does that mean?" "It means we need to do things with our audience, make them part of the show" so then the Intern said "So, what are we going to do" Heres the part I regret the most, I should've never came up with the idea but I just said it "How about the audience votes on the mvps of the show" "Interesting, go on" Chris said "Since this is an all star season, the audience should vote on who the real all stars are, we will have one boy and one girl win, they will get a short standing obviation, a trophy, and immunity for two times their team loses." "Thats sounds like something that I would never allow, but we are desperate so we shall make it happen, that means you guys need to spread the word, put on our website, make everyone know about it, we will announce the winners next episode, after everyones settled in, the person eliminated will be off the ticket got it?" he asked "Got it" we all replied. We finished spreading the word in about an hour and a half, it wasn't really that hard.

Two hours later the show started its first episode of the season, we were all so excited. The first episode went on as planned. Everything you saw in the first episode happened. Except most of us in the background. The thing that was funny to me was Courtney's hatred of Gwen, I mean we all expected it, but its funny to think that they were friends at one time and now Courtney considered Gwen her sworn enemy, I thought that was quite funny. A couple hours in I still couldn't shake that Déjà vu feeling with Duncan, I knew I had seen him somewhere off of the show, Did I run into him on the street and not realize it? Or was it really the Duncan from my old school? I just couldn't shake it. The voting went on for the mvps of the show, While the contestants were busy jumping into the cliff trying to get their keys, And just as Chris suspected it, when Alejandro was freed from the robot everyone was surprised to see him, Heather was not happy. The contestants were told about the mvp election after Lindsay was voted off. After everyone went to sleep I went to go check the polls so far, with Lindsay gone the mvps are Alejandro and Zoey, odd combination but whatever its not my choice. The next day is when the incident happened, the whole reason I'm writing this, Prank Day. As I mentioned before this episode was never aired after what happened, I still think of it till this very day. It was the most traumatic moment of my life, it hurts to think about while I am writing this down but this is what happened.

The next day was Prank Day each Contestant had to pull a successful prank on a person they pick out of a hat, they couldn't tell anyone who they picked and had to spend half the day preparing for their prank, they only had one chance to do it if it failed, no points were given, if it was successful, one point was given to the team who pulled the prank. I still remember the look on Courtney's face when she picked hers, I swear it must have been fate, She picked Duncan. Its also important to know that when Mike picked he got Gwen, Since Mike got her he told Courtney because he knew she would help him he was never good at pulling pranks because he does't like to be mean when he is himself, she agreed to help because of her hatred of Gwen, they then decided to pull the same prank on both of them Courtney got the idea "i once read in this book, that this girl drenched this other girl and her prom date in pigs blood after they were elected prom king and queen and everybody laughed at them" she said, she then started to giggle Mike started to fake laugh he then asked "What book was that" "I forgot" Courtney said "I think it started with a C" Thats all I heard when I was monitoring the camera for Chris who was going to the bathroom. When he got back I left the Spa hotel and went for a walk, then I saw Duncan again still looking so familiar that is when my Dèjá Vu got the best of me and I caught up to him and said "Hey, Im Steve I'm one of Chris' Interns I was just wondering do I know you from somewhere?" "Uhhh" he started to think, he then looked at me kind of in a scared look and said quickly "No we never met uhh got to go see you around Steve" he then walked quickly away from me I never seen him like that before, and I noticed a small black leather book fell from his pocket. I opened it to the first page, it said "If found please return to Duncan Smith" That is when I realized HE IS THE DUNCAN FROM MY SCHOOL, what happened to him. He used to be shy and timid, now he's all tough and bad boyish I then read some of the first pages "October 15, 2000 Today was another horrible day at school they all laughed at me, called me names, they pulled a joke on me, they poured fake blood on me in the locker room shower, I didn't notice intel I got out, I guess some didn't wash away and there were spots of blood everywhere one me, I started to freakout I thought I cut my self and I was bleeding to death, I got sent home for the rest of the day, when I came home Daddy was there I told him what happened and he wouldn't listen he told me bad things was the lords way of testing us, I then told him that if that was true than I hate the lord, he then locked me in the closet for 6 hours, told me to pray for forgiveness I don't hate the lord its just if he loves us why does he let us suffer? He let me out and told me to go to bed. I started to cry when I did a lightbulb bursted in my room. A lot of things have been happening to me lately thats not natural, I can't tell Daddy not yet"


End file.
